


Miraculous Markings

by MusicalDoodleBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little different, A little of the origins episode, AU, Beginnings, Different Powers, F/M, Gods, Healing Powers, Ladybug - Freeform, Magic, Markings, Origins, Tattoo AU, chat, idk how to tag, miraculous - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalDoodleBug/pseuds/MusicalDoodleBug
Summary: The first thing Marinette was expecting when waking up for the first day of school was the smell of fresh baked bread. What she wasn’t expecting was a red blob floating in front of her face.If instead of jewelry, the miraculous were markings given to mortals by kwamis.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this dream about instead of the miraculous being jewelry, it was people who were selected, and had markings appear that showed their miraculous powers. So, I decided to write about it. So, fair warning, this is my first fanfic, and if you would like for me to continue it into a multi chaptered fic, let me know by giving kudos and commenting. Another fair warning, I didnt proofread this so, yeah. Sorry for mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up to a very unusual first day of school.

The first thing Marinette was expecting when waking up for the first day of school was the smell of fresh baked bread. What she wasn’t expecting was a red blob floating in front of her face. 

“Aaaaaahhhh!” was her response, flailing her arms. What she failed to remember that morning was that she slept in a loft bed, and flailing around plus a loft bed never ended well. Marinette hit the ground with a thud, landing next to her desk. The impact of her fall not only left her with a sore hip, but a rush of footsteps to her room. 

Her mother opened the trap door and stuck her head in. “Everything okay this morning, Marinette?” 

“Yeah mom. Everything is great. Just happened to fall,” she said to her mom with a nervous giggle. Marinette kept looking around her room, searching for the red blob. Her mother watched her worriedly. 

“Okay sweetheart. Just be more careful. And you might want to wash that marker off your arm before school today. You know, first day impressions and all.”

And with that, Marinette’s mother disappeared back downstairs, humming as she went. Meanwhile, Marinette was left confused. I could have sworn I washed all my notes off last night and...

Marinette looked down. The design that tested on her arm was definitely not one that she drew. Not saying her drawing weren’t good, but the were more big pieces with detail, a typical sketch type of art. But the doodle on her arm was much more detailed. 

There were red and black swirls, trailing from her wrist to her fingers. It first looked rather random. Just some exploded confetti. But, after Marinette looked more closely, she could sort of see a circle with five smaller circles inside. It almost reminded her of...

Of a Ladybug. 

A high pitched giggle reached Marinette’s ears. She looked up to see the red blob floating above her. Only, it wasn’t actually a red blob. Marinette could see antennae and spots, only further confirming her assumption of a Ladybug drawing. 

“Who...Who are you? Hold up...What are you?”

The tiny creature only giggled at Marinette. It flew closer, so close that Marinette could see the different shades of blue in the things giant crystal eyes. It cleared its little throat, before taking a breath. 

“My name is Tikki. The goddess of creation. Well, more like a kwami,” the thing, Tikki said. 

Marinette raised her eyebrows, before asking, “Umm. What’s a...kw-aa-mee?” 

Tikki full out laughed, filling the room with the sound of tinkling bells. “A kwami is like a vessel for the powers of a goddess. A long time ago, some gods and goddesses gave up their immortality and powers into small beings. The Kwamis. This allowed for their powers to be given to a human hero to help protect the earth.”

Marinette nodded her head, pretending to go along. In reality, she was freaking the heck out. Why would all powerful beings give up their powers? To mortals no less. And why not just save the earth themselves?

“The gods were dying,” Tikki said, making Marinette blush. “People were beginning to forget them. But the people believed in heroes, so they made the sacrifice.” Tikki paused, the sadness in her eyes making Marinette also feel sad. It wasn’t the gods fault. 

“But, if the gods made that kind of sacrifice,” Marinette began, “why does no one know about it?”

“The powers had to be kept secret. Only those who had the markings would know. Like you Marinette. You have the markings of the ladybug. Only someone truly brave and creative would ever receive those marks.”

Marinette frowned. “Oh but Tikki. I’m not brave. Not brave at all. I can’t even stand up to Chloe. She’s this mean girl who has been in my class every year. Talk about the opposite of a ladybug! I’m super unlucky. And clumsy. And-“

Marinette’s rambling was cut off by Tikki, placing her paw over Marinette’s mouth. Marinette quit talking, and looked at Tikki. Pleading with her eyes, she wanted Tikki to continue. Tikki caught her drift, and slowing brought her paw away from Marinette’s mouth before continuing. 

“Marinette. I never know why exactly people are chosen. However, I do know that you have been chosen for a reason. From what I can tell, you are quite creative. You can’t have creation without creativity. A marked-a terrible marked has awoken. He is stirring up evil and mischief. And you Marinette, have been chosen to stop him.” Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but Tikki continued on. 

“I know, it seems very scary, and you have a million more questions for me. But, they will all be answered in time. Right now, I believe you need to be getting ready for school.”

Marinette looked at the clock and squeaked. She only had five minutes to get ready. Getting up off the floor, she threw her pajamas onto her chaise and pulled on her favorite outfit. She grabbed a brush off of her desk, ran it through her hair, and divided it into two sections. She pulled her hair into pigtails before Turing back around to face Tikki. 

Tikki had a bottle of foundation and a beauty sponge in her hand. “Mustn’t be giving away your secret just yet,” she chided, before going to work hiding Marinette’s markings. Once everything was blended, Marinette grabbed her book bag, a purse for Tikki, and ran down the stairs. She kissed her mom on the cheek, grabbing the brown bag of pastries out of her hands, and jumped down the stairs to the bakery. Waving goodbye to her papa, she burst out of the bakery doors. 

Thankfully, she lived right next to the school, and wouldn’t be too late. Saying a mental apology to Tikki, Marinette began running towards school. She was just able to make it inside her classroom, when she saw a blonde headed boy placing gum on her seat. 

“Hey!” she said, causing the boy to turn around. “Who taught you to go around putting gum on people’s chairs?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien was hoping for a normal first day of school. Ever. But obviously that doesn’t happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. I guess I felt inspired to write another chapter. And thank you for the wonderful support. Seriously. I didn’t think anyone would read it. But anyway, here you go! Thank you so much! 
> 
> XOXO DoodleBug

Adrien Agreste had looked forward to his first day of public school for basically forever. Or at least when Chloe started public school. Adrien had imagined his first day so many times. He would instantly have a handful of friends, his teachers would be awesome, and he would be well liked all around. 

He was not expecting to have a raven haired girl yell at him for putting gum on her seat, when he was trying to get it off because of Chloe. It was kinda a downer. Marinette, as he had soon learned her name, was friends with everyone. Everyone except Chloe and himself. Well, at least it wasn’t the weirdest thing that had happened to him that morning. 

Adrien had felt an itch on his arm, so naturally, he groggily scratched it. But that only seemed to make it worse. 

Hmmm. Maybe I’m having a reaction to a makeup swatch. Or I got bit by a bug at yesterday’s photo shoot. 

What Adrien was not expecting when he opened his eyes was a whole bunch of marker on his arms. Adrien no longer felt tired, and immediately got up, running to the bathroom. He first went to the sink, and began running water all over the design. However, it wasn’t budging. Adrien immediately stripped and hopped into the shower, scrubbing at the stubborn mark. 

If only Adrien had looked up, he would have seen a little black cat with glowing green eyes perched on his mirror. Said cat was shaking with mirth, trying to contain his laughter. When the boy began to add soap and begin scrubbing for the 13th time, the cat lost it. Immediately Adrien looked up to see the black cat, cackling as he floated towards Adrien. 

“You-you,” he wheezed, “have to be-the-funniest charge-I have-ever-had!”

“Who the heck are you?” Adrien asked. 

“Me? Oh yeah,” the creature said, roping in his laughter and changing it for a much different tone. “My name’s Plagg. I’m a kwami. That mark right there on your arm is your miraculous mark. The one of destruction.”

Adrien stared at the creature. Weird? Check. Absolutely crazy? Check. And yet Adrien smiled at the thing. 

“Umm. Can you maybe get the mark to go away? My dad would be furious to know that I somehow have a random tattoo.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. Yeah, no way his dad would be cool with it. 

“Nope, sorry kid,” the cat, Plagg responded. “But look on the bright side. You basically get to be a superhero now. And that’s my helpful information of the day.” Plagg looked around the room, scratching what Adrien presumed was his chin, before flying into Adrien’s face. “Hey kid, got any cheese? Like Camembert? Not being summoned in a hundred years really makes you famished.”

Adrien looked at Plagg, confusion written all over his face. But he pointed to the mini fridge, right under his desk. “There should be some in there. I hate the stuff, but my dietitian seems to think it’s the best model food ever. Have at it.”

By the time Adrien had gotten the words out, Plagg had already inhaled the entire wheel. He patted his belly in satisfaction before floating up to lay in Adrien’s hair. Adrien sighed. Today was going to be a long day. 

He walked back into the bathroom, and grabbed some heavy duty foundation that his father had stopped using for shoots, but Adrien still had a lot of. Adrien was about to put some on, when he began to take a closer look at the mark that now plagued his skin. It was a mixture of green and black, and after staring at it until his eyes began to cross, Adrien noticed a green paw print. He smiled. He always loved cats. 

But Adrien had a job to do. He slapped on some foundation, sealing it with powder, before stuffing Plagg into his bag and running downstairs. Nathalie gave him a look, but he could tell that she was just as happy as he was. Adrien made it to school. And the second he arrived, he was attacked. 

Well, more of viciously hugged to death. By a certain childhood friend. 

“Oh Adrikins,” Chloe cooed. “I am so happy that daddy was able to convince uncle Gabey to let you come to school. Make sure to avoid all of the weirdos. Oh Adrikins! This is going to be the best year yet!” 

Adrien barely noticed that he was now in his classroom. Chloe was still chattering away, as if she would drop dead if she stopped talking. However, she finally stopped, and pulled on the bubblegum in her mouth. She dropped it onto a seat, before ushering Adrien into the seat in front of her. 

Adrien wasn’t planning on sitting still. Grabbing a tissue, he got up, ignoring the gaping mouth of Chloe, and began trying to get the gum up. 

And that was when the raven haired girl came in, and basically called him a bully. He did feel bad, but understood the way she could think that. Adrien went about his school day in a kind of haze. Before he knew it, school was over. 

Looking up, he saw Marinette, the raven haired girl walk outside. He followed her, and was about to call out to her when the rain started. She lifted a hand, feeling the drops, before squaring her shoulders and preparing to walk in the rain. Adrien couldn’t just let her do that. He was a gentleman after all!

“Hey! Marinette!” He called her name. “Marinette wait!” She turned her head, allowing Adrien to see the full power of her bluebell eyes. Eyes that were currently staring right into his soul. Adrien gulped. “Marinette. I am very sorry about what happened this morning.”

Marinette just stared at him. He felt as if her look was saying, “go on...”

“This morning was a complete misunderstanding. Chloe placed the gum onto the seat. I was trying to get it off when you walked in. I am sorry if you do not believe me. Or if you ever want to be my friend.”

Adrien had put up his black umbrella, and was about to walk towards his limo. That was until he heard three little words. 

“I forgive you.”

Adrien had turned, and saw a smile gracing her features. She was definitely less scary when she smiled. Adrien couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face in response. Looking back at the street and seeing no other cars, Adrien tilted his umbrella towards Marinette. 

Their hands touched for a brief moment before Marinette was holding the umbrella by herself. And then the umbrella just so happened to close on her at that very moment. There was a pause, before both busted out laughing. Adrien gave her one last smile, before dashing off to his car. Once inside they began to pull away. 

If Adrien had looked back, he would have seen the blush that graced Marinette’s cheeks. But instead, he began talking to Plagg about his day, and Plagg listened. Or, at least he pretended to. 

The limo was about to pull into the Agreste mansion when Adrien and Plagg both heard screams. It was go time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really are the best. And I have a slight idea of where I want the story to go, but I really would like to hear ideas from you guys to help me continue it. I’ll try to have another chapter or two this week, but I can’t promise anything. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have to learn to use their powers before facing an Akuma. Aka basically a bit a filler before an Akuma chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Three chapters in 24 hours? I know right. I was planning on making this the Akuma chapter, but I realized I needed to set up a bit more. So yeah. Also I need to think of an Akuma. But anyway, happy reading!
> 
> XOXO DoodleBug

CHAPTER THREE

Marinette had just made it home when Tikki flew out of her bag. 

“Akuma! Marinette! You have to transform,” Tikki told her. “I know I haven’t explained much about your powers, but all you need to know is you can create. Anything you need is at your fingertips. Well, your marking. And make sure to find the object, release the butterfly, and don’t forget to purify it. You got all that?”

Marinette has been scribbling this all down on a notepad. She looked up at Tikki and shook her head. She could do this. Tikki smiled at her. 

“Now Marinette, all you have to do is say, Tikki, spots on, and let your mark do the rest. You’ve got this.”

Marinette closed her eyes. She took a breath. It was a little too shaky. She took another one. Yeah. She couldn’t do this. 

“Tikki, I don’t know about this whole ‘spots on’ business-“ she begun, but was cut off by a showering of pink glitter. She looked down her arms and legs. Red spandex was appearing, and black polka dots decorated the fabric. The only weird thing was her exposed arm. 

Not dwelling on it too much, she looked in the mirror. The person looking back was not Marinette at all. Sure, she looked the same physically, but this new girl looking back at her had confidence. She looked brave. She looked strong. She looked... around. 

“Tikki? Tikki, where are you?” Marinette barn looking around her room. She couldn’t see her spotted friend anywhere. 

Marinette felt a faint laughter inside her mind, and felt a calmness wash over her mind. Tikki was there to guide her. Reaching towards her mark, she focused. She didn’t know what she was supposed to focus on, but she focused. When pink magic started appearing in her hands, Marinette started freaking out. Her concentration slipped, and the magic disappeared. 

She groaned, frustrated, and tried again. She closed her eyes. The warm sensation that greeted her fingertips almost made her pause. But she kept on. The magic began to bubble, almost tickling Marinette. By she kept focusing, giving her all. When something solid formed in her hands, she smiled. She did it!

But her joy in her task well done faded when she opened her eyes. 

“Are you kidding me?” She asked this aloud, to no one in particular. “I focus, trying to get my main tool. And I get. A freaking. YO-YO!”

The giggling sensation had once again started. Marinette heard faint words in the back of her mind. /The first time is always the most difficult. The powers have to adjust to you as a person. The next time you summon your weapon, it will be almost instant./

Marinette nodded. But she still grumbled all the way to her balcony. “Yeah. A yo-yo is such a great weapon.”

Marinette got to the edge of her balcony and paused. She looked down at the yo-yo in her hands. Taking a breath, she pulled out the string. It seemed strong enough to hold her. 

Before her confidence could fade, Marinette threw the yo-yo. It latched onto a nearby chimney. Marinette pulled to make sure the hold was secure. But the yo-yo didn’t seem to have that same idea. Marinette shot across the city, flying somewhat clumsily.

Marinette was falling. She knew she was falling. So, why wasn’t she doing anything? She finally managed to regain control of her limbs, and threw the yo-yo. This time, before pulling, she thought about how far and fast she wanted to go. 

She let out a pleased hum when the yoyo listened, and let her land on a rooftop. She wobbled for a moment, before sticking her arms out. Finally balanced, she looked around. 

Seeing Paris from this high up was a little weird. She figured it would be prettier at night. She began to walk along the sides of the building, looking for something that could resemble an Akuma. But the thing is, her kwami failed to mention what the heck that was. Or what exactly one looked like. 

Marinette’s pacing was obviously not helping. She was looking around so fast that she seemed to be giving herself whiplash. It was only when she stopped to catch her breath that she noticed something. There! A faint pink trail, heading towards the Eiffel Tower. 

/There is no way that this is that easy/ Marinette said to herself. Curiosity getting the better of her, she leaned down towards the trail. Poking at it, her jaw opened in awe. It lit up the path, causing it to glow into a much brighter pink. There seemed to be something coming off of it. 

Marinette leaned even closer. The little sparks of magic weren’t that at all. They were little tiny ladybugs! They were so cute! But, Marinette shook her head. She had an Akuma to face. Looking at the path once again, she threw her yo-yo to a nearby building. 

She swung from building to building, slowly at first, but building confidence. The path seemed to be getting smaller. Marinette stopped mid swing, and went to land on a building. But at that moment, someone decided to step out of the shadows. 

“Look out!” Marinette screamed as she slammed right into the poor person. They both hit the ground, the stranger softening Marinette’s fall. 

He grunted, before lifting his head. “Hey, what’s the big idea-“ the boy looked at Marinette. His attitude took a complete one-eighty, as his tone went almost flirty. “Well, I was told I’d have a partner, but not a beautiful lady like yourself. Name’s Chat Noir. And yours?”

——////——

Truth be told, Plagg hadn’t given Adrien much information. The second Adrien made it to his bedroom, Plagg began rambling. All he told him was his magic words, how to summon stuff, and that he’d have a partner. 

Well, Adrien had only caught that much. He was excited. So the second Plagg took a breath, Adrien had shouted “CLAWS OUT. The green magic that started at his new mark and engulfed his body only made him smile. 

It was like he was Sailor Moon. Not at all his favorite anime. Nope, he didn’t ever have a sailor moon costume commissioned. Nothing of the sort. 

When the light faded, Adrien looked in the mirror. Staring back at him were green, catlike eyes and messy hair. And ears. He had /freaking/ cat ears! And a tail. This was so cool. Adrien looked at the mark, the only part of his body not covered in black leather.

Adrien focused, imagining things appearing from his mark. A warm tingling sensation filled his hand, before it disappeared. The feeling was replaced with something metal, cold and heavy. Adrien looked at the rod in his hand. 

Immediately he went into a fencing pose with it. His father had him taking lessons, might as well use them in superheroing. He began running through some basics, before a voice spoke in the back of his mind. 

/Hey numbskull! I get that you’re excited and all, but you have an Akuma to fix. And it’s not a sword. It’s a staff. So get a move on!/

Adrien had immediately looked around the room when the voice started talking. But there was something familiar about the voice. It almost sounded like- Plagg! Adrien wasted no time in opening the window. He pleaded in his mind for the staff to extend, and watched in amazement as the staff did exactly as he asked. 

Without testing it, Adrien grabbed a hold of the staff and began vaulting to the nearest high building. Adrien was supposed to be searching for something...Ah hah! There! A flash of red shone in his peripheral vision, and he started after it. 

However the red flashes soon stopped, and so Adrien paused. He began slinking along the rooftops, searching for the red flashed. But, just as he was rounding a corner, he heard a girl scream “Look out!” before she fell right on top of him. 

He grunted. “Hey! What’s the big idea-“ Adrien paused. A girl with beautiful bluebell eyes looked down at him, and Adrien grinned. He wasn’t Adrien anymore. He could be totally different from Adrien. Changing his tone, he purred to the little lady,

“Well, I was told I’d have a partner, but not a beautiful lady like yourself. Name’s Chat Noir. And yours?”

He had no idea where exactly the name had come from. Maybe that was Plagg speaking. But the name fit. Chat Noir rolled over, picking himself up, before offering a hand to his new companion. 

“Oh, well my name is Ma-“ she began, but was cut off by a falling yo-yo. Literally. He should know, it hit him right in the head. “Madly Clumsy. Here, let me help.”

She picked up the fallen yo-yo, an interesting weapon if he said so himself, and wrapped it around her waist. Then, the girl closed her eyes, and Chat Noir could only look on in shock as a pink sparkling magic rose to her fingertips. The magic immediately went right where she had hit him, and the aching went away. 

“Wow!” he said, fully aware that he probably looked like a goldfish. “How’d you do that?”

She looked around nervously, as if she hadn’t meant to do that. “Well, um, my kwami said that my powers were of creation, and so I um, I um thought that healing wasn’t much different, so I tried it.” She ended the statement with a shy smile, making Chat’s insides turn to mush. 

“Well, come along Miss Maladroit. We have a city to save.” Chat began waking along the building, heading toward the Eiffel Tower. 

“Um Chat,” she called after him. “The Akuma is the other way.”

“Right. Purr-haps I was just testing your skills, my lady.” Chat turned around and vaulted the other way, chasing after his Ladybug. /Yeah./ he thought, /Ladybug is a good name for her./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously. I really do need help. I have no idea what Akuma this darn thing is gonna be. Oh well. You’re probably gonna have to wait a week for antother chapter. Or not. You never know when inspiration might strike. But thank you guys so much for reading. Bug out!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How exactly does Hawkmoth get his prey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovlies. I’m extremely bored, and have nothing else to do. But, I’m also procrastinating writing an actual Akuma battle. So, here’s this bit of filler instead. Well, not exactly filler. I guess background knowledge. Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> XOXO DoodleBug

CHAPTER FOUR 

In a dark room, lit by a single window, flew hundreds of butterflies, pure as silk. The bit of light that came in reflected across their Snow White wings, making the room seem a lot brighter. And yet that brightness seemed to disappear the second he walked in. 

There were no words spoken. He didn’t need to speak to transform anymore. He’d been doing this a long time. The room was filled with a purple glow, that turned to a haze when he had transformed. 

He didn’t even have to leave his mark uncovered. No, that was for newbies. Like the two new chosen ones. Nooroo had alerted him the moment he felt the others awaken. Nooroo couldn’t hide anything from him anymore. No, he was a god. He was all mighty. And having the black cat and ladybug miraculous finally brought back, well, that just made his plan a whole lot easier. 

Of course, it was unfortunate that these kids had no idea what was going to happen to them. He was fortunate to have been marked at the age of 25, he could blend in easily. Oh but those two had no idea. 

They would be two easy prey. And if they didn’t transfer their powers willingly... He chuckled darkly. Well, he had more than one way to gain their powers. 

He already had manipulation at his fingertips. Well, the ability to convince. But tomato tamato. He had long since corrupted his mark. The once healthy, glowing skin around it had become a sickly purple, the mark itself transformed from pinks and whites to deep purples and greys. 

And it wasn’t his fault. How was he supposed to know that killing another marked was the key to gaining their powers?

He felt a buzzing in his hand. Nooroo was too sympathetic. He had just alerted his master of the transformation of the new heroes. 

Hawkmoth thrust out his marked hand. His trusted weapon, a butterfly cane, appeared to come to his aid. Already, the butterflies around him began to stir, fluttering about. 

They wanted to be used. They wanted to give him a new ace up his sleeve. Hawkmoth tilted the cane, allowing the glass dome on the top to pop open. Immediately, butterflies swarmed, and the dome snapped shut. One, beautiful white butterfly sat waiting, waiting to be used. 

Gathering up a wave of power, watching the violet black magic roll, he put his hands on top of the cane. The butterfly inside froze, as the magic invaded the dome. It swirled around, before a puff of smoke appeared. Rising from the smoke, the butterfly was no longer pure. It matched his mark, purple and black, and the butterfly flew to his hand. 

He reached out into the city, mind hopping from person to person. He needed anger. He needed rage. He needed hate. 

Finally he found one. A definitely beautiful person, physically at least. But she was angry. Yes, she had watched the love of her life give his umbrella to someone who didn’t deserve it. 

He let the butterfly go, and watched as it sailed out the window. The moment it landed on her glasses, he knew she was the one. 

“Hello Clouded Heart. I am hawkmoth. I will give you the power to fix peoples relationships, to uncloud their eyes. In return, I need you to capture Ladybug and Chat Noir. Do we have a deal?”

The girls purple eyes shone with malice. 

“Yes Hawkmoth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I promise the next one will be the Akuma attack. But it’s gonna take me a bit to write. Don’t be shy! Feel free to comment and tell me what things you think should come next, advice, or anything. Heck, it could even be about your day. Alright lovelies, Bug Out!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The much awaited Akuma Battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. This took a lot out of me to write. But I was about to fall asleep before the idea struck me, so I had to get it out before I forgot it. Well, anyway, here’s this! 
> 
> ALSO, a very good friend of mine, because I have no social media, posted some drawing I made of what I believe the miraculous markings would look like. If you don’t think so, that’s perfectly fine, it’s just what came to me as an author. So, here’s the link if you want to see my representation.  
> https://instagram.com/p/BjWAudkB9pI/  
> Thanks again for reading! XOXO DoodleBug

CHAPTER FIVE

To be honest, Marinette did not know what to expect when she arrived on the scene with her new partner. She had maybe thought that a monster would be there, some twisted dark-thing. Certainly not her classmate. 

Although she had to admit, if it was going to be anyone, it was going to be Chloe. She was always the trendsetter. /Just think! Being akumatized: newest trend set by Chloe Bourgeois!/ Marinette, well, Ladybug just rolled her eyes. You never knew with the politics of Paris. 

While Ladybug had been innerly monologing on top of a roof overlooking the school yard, Chat Noir had frozen. He looked on at the girl in shock. Ladybug would have gaped too, but she was a little used to Chloe being Chloe. 

But she had to admit, it was a little frightening to see Chloe standing perfectly still. The rain was still falling, but Chloe didn’t seem to notice. Or be affected. At all. The water just seemed to avoid her entirely. 

And Chloe’s hair was down. A first in a long time for the blonde. Her normally harsh outfit was replaced by muted blue-greys. However, besides the odd color pallet, something was off. 

Ladybug kept looking at the girl. Waiting for her to move. And at the same time, trying to figure out what was different. Chat obviously hadn’t caught her drift. He was slowly creeping up to the frozen girl. He defiantly wasn’t thinking either. Walking right in front of her, when if she ever opened her eyes-

That was it!

“Chat,” she whisper yelled. “Chat. Chat Noir!”

She watched as his faux cat ears on top of his head moved. He froze in his steps, and looked towards her. She looked at him, and began moving her arms wildly. Well, it probably looked that way. In reality, she was trying to stay quiet while getting the message to chat about her eyes being closed. 

Once again, he didn’t catch her drift, and stood up abruptly. 

“What?” His voice echoed in the empty courtyard. 

Ladybug went to smack her face. Of course. She really needed to have a talk with him about not yelling in front of an Akuma. Well, they also needed to have a talk about how to be a superhero. And a talk about-

Ladybugs thoughts were interrupted again by maniacal laughter. She and Chat both whipped their heads around to look at Chloe. Her eyes were finally open. But they weren’t the bright blue as usual. No. They were dark. Clouded. And bored right into their souls. 

The maniacal laughter only continued as a matching grin slowly spread onto her face. She looked between the two heroes, before locking her gaze on one. 

Ladybug. 

“Hello Ladybug. And Chat Noir,” she began. Her voice was cold, robotic. As if she wasn’t meant to be saying those word. They were being shoved into her mouth.

But Chat didn’t waste any time. “Chloe. Stop this right now. This-this isn’t you.”

“Oh I’m not Chloe.” Her gaze slid from Ladybug to her partner. Chat swallowed. “No. Chloe had her heart ripped out. She was weak. No, I am Clouded Heart. I am stronger. I will show Adrien that I am the only one for him.”

The heroes didn’t have any time to blink before Chloe whipped into action. She immediately flew towards Chat Noir. He was the closest target, after all. Chat went down, pinned by Chloe. 

Ladybug, on the other hand was trying to remember what Tikki had told her. She needed to find the object. She needed to free the butterfly. And she needed to purify it. Yeah. She could do this. 

Chat Noir went sailing past her. 

Yeah, on second thought...maybe she still had time to run away. 

“Um...LB! You kinda need to do something.” 

She knew she was still frozen. And she knew a certain blonde was about to barrel into her. Ugh. Stupid feet. Why couldn’t she move?

It was that moment that it hit her. 

Well, not just Chloe. Although that did hurt. 

But she finally figured it out. Chloe’s glasses. They were still there. Perched on top of her head. Ladybug knew she was about to hit a wall full force with Chloe pushing her. But she did something, something not Marinette at all. 

She ripped those glasses off of Chloe’s head and threw them across the room. To the spot where Chat Noir was crawling from the ground. She felt bad when she heard Chat grunt, and the sound of plastic hitting the floor. 

Still flying through the air, Chloe’s head whipped around at the noise. She stopped flying, and Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo. She swung it, and managed to avoid hitting the wall just in the nick of time. 

Chat however, had just bent down and picked up the glasses when a banshee like scream echoed through the courtyard. Ladybug rolled into a landing, thanking her lucky stars, and threw her yo-yo. 

It hit her target perfectly, and Chloe was entangled in a mess of string. Meanwhile, Ladybug was struggling with a wriggling Chloe. 

“Um Chat? Any day now. Can you break the glasses?”

The boy looked confused for a moment. But the look of confusion was replaced by a grin as the boy took the glasses in his hands. His mark on top, Ladybug watched in awe as the glasses disintegrated, leaving only a butterfly in its wake. 

Chloe immediately went limp. Ladybug untangled her from her yo-yo. At the same time, she ran through a mental checklist. 

Find the object? Check  
Break the object? Check  
Purify the-

Ladybug immediately looked up. The butterfly had just flown out of Chat’s hands. Making sure Chloe was no longer in her yo-yo, Ladybug threw the yo-yo to one of the posts at the top of the stairwell. This gave her a half slingshot affect, as she shot into the air and grabbed the butterfly. 

Landing somewhat gracefully, she took the butterfly in both hands. Thinking the nicest, most pure thoughts she could, she felt a warm tickling sensation in her hands. Barely opening her eyes, she saw a pink glow. Trusting herself a little bit more, she opened her eyes fully. 

The sight of glowing pink ladybugs filling the entire area made her smile. They flew to the walls, making the cracks magically disappear. They went to the butterfly in her hands, making it plain and simple once more. The girl on the ground regained her usual color pallet, and the sunglasses appeared on her head once more. 

Once everything was right, the magic stopped. Ladybug looked over to her partner, who was smiling right at her. Was that pride in his eyes?

“Well Miss Maladroit. It appears you have a -litter- more grace and bravery than you thought.” He looked annoyed for a moment, before looking back at her. “It’s been paws-atively wonderful, but I must bid you adieu.”

He reached out his fist, and Ladybug smacked it. She shot him a smile. 

“See you next time, Kitty.”

“Until we meet again, My Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks lovelies for reading! I can not wait until I have time to write the next chapter. Because, honestly, this is a lot of fun. But you guys are the best. Have a doodletastic day!  
> Bug out!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets caught sneaking in. Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, bus rides happen to be a good opportunity for writing. Especially when you’ve nothing else to do. So, here you go. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! XOXO DoodleBug

CHAPTER SIX

Chat Noir watched as Ladybug ran across the rooftops. Gosh, she was awesome. Even when she was scared, she was amazing. Ladybug had kept going, and was the reason he only had some light bruising now. 

He heard Plagg grumble in his head again. Turning around once more, he saw a final flash of red, before making his own way home across the rooftops. 

He hadn’t noticed that the sun was slinking down the horizon, nor the fact that there were police cars outside his home. He simply propelled himself up to his window, using his claws to open it, and jumped onto his bed. He was exhausted. Who knew battling an evil version of your childhood friend could be so exhausting?

The second the transformation wore off, Plagg shot of his hand. 

“Where’s my cheese? You used cataclysm. That makes me have to have double in order to recover.”

Adrien just rolled his eyes. “It’s in the fridge. Just don’t eat it all. I don’t get the fridge stocked until Friday, so you have to last for three more days.”

Plagg didn’t seem to be paying attention. He had already flown into the fridge, and was scarfing down a whole wheel. 

It was at this time Adrien felt his own hunger. He got up off the bed, and headed to the door. It was as he was reaching for the knob that he realized the makeup had come off. Ugh. This was going to be a problem. 

Adrien went back into his bathroom, pulling out the makeup. He put some more on his hand, as well as a bit on his face. There was a bruise that was already forming in his jaw, and he did not want his father to hear about this. 

Running his fingers through his hair, making it presentable, he added a bit of water. He didn’t need any random asphalt and rubble to give him away either. 

Finally, Adrien walked out of his room. The second he walked through the door, he was surround. A crew of police officers were in a circle around his father’s assistant, Nathalie. 

“Adrien Agreste! Where on earth have you been?”

Oops. He was totally busted. 

——//——

“Adrien,” a cold voice echoed through the room. Adrien gulped. This isn’t going to end well. “Please, how do I phrase this, given me your reasoning for being out of this house when your bodyguard clearly drove you home.”

Adrien looked over to his bodyguard. He formed an idea in his mind. Hopefully it would work. 

“Well father,” he began, “there was an attack on the school as we were leaving. Gorilla decided to drive us in the opposite direction, as it was near to the school and the school is rather close to home.” 

Adrien kept his face blank, hoping the fib would be covered. His father looked at Adrien, then to the brute of a man standing next to the door. Once his eyes were off of Adrien, Adrien shot a careful look to the Gorilla. 

“Oh. Is this so Monsieur?”

The Gorilla grunted, shaking his head up and down. Yes!

“Well, that explains you missing your piano lessons, but not how you were absent from the house. And then you magically appeared.” The older man raised his eyebrows, looking back at Adrien. 

“Well, I saw a friend of mine,” Adrien began. “So I hopped out of the car, and began talking to her. She invited me into her house. And I lost track of time.”

“Oh? And who would this friend be?”

Adrien racked his brain, before blurting out, “Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

His father looked at him thoughtfully before nodding his head. “Well, be sure to pay her back. I know. You could invite her to dinner.”

Oh gosh. She was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading lovelies. I hope you liked this chapter. As always, I’m open for any requests or comments. You guys are awesome!  
> Have a doodletastic day! Bug out!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya and the Ladyblog. And some designs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a short break to watch the flash definitely helped me get this chapter out of my brain. And I watched all of season four of the flash in 24 hours. Not very smart. But oh well. It is (I think) the longest chapter yet. And I’m pretty proud of that. You guys really are the best, and I am loving exploring this AU. Ok, happy reading! 
> 
> XOXO DoodleBug

CHAPTER SEVEN

The weekend had finally come, with no sign of an evil villain. Everything seemed fine and dandy. Not an angry akumatized person in sight. 

Marinette was currently in her room, listening to her friend Alya talk about how awesome her superhero persona was. Alya loved superheroes. She looked up to their bravery, to their independence, and to them as people. To Alya, a superhero could do no wrong.

But Marinette needed Alya as a friend. Sure, from the outside they seemed like complete opposites. Alya was confident, Marinette was shy. Alya was a major extrovert, Marinette tended to lean more on the introvert side. 

However, they both were in need of a friend. And so, when Alya had sat down next to Marinette on that fateful first day of school, it was almost destiny. 

“And that’s how I was abducted by aliens and had my octopus sold to the devil,” Alya continued. 

“Uh huh.” Marinette was still thinking. It wasn’t until Alya shot her a look that she gave it a rest. Throwing herself down on her bed, she sighed. “Sorry Alya. Just, the supervillian attacking Paris is a little bit confusing. And odd. I mean-“ she paused looking for the right words. 

“What’s so special about Paris that made Hawkmoth want to attack here?” Alya guessed. Marinette nodded her head. “I have no clue girl. But, I do have something that might help.”

Alya had reached into her bag, moving things around. She seemed like she was struggling to find something. Marinette was about to offer some assistance before Alya spring back, holding her phone. 

“Ah ha! Scoot over. I want to show you what I’ve been working on.” Alta’s fingers flew across the screen. Marinette caught glimpses of words and colors before Alya took her phone out of Marinette’s view. Fingers still typing away, Alya started mumbling. Oh boy. This was going to take a while. 

Marinette reached behind where Alya was sitting on the chaise for her sketchbook. Opening it up, she started drawing. Tikki had told her that the suit she had given Marinette was a default. A basic suit. 

But- every Ladybug always has to opportunity to suggest changes. Whether it was for style, or to help in the field, Tikki had given Marinette the all clear to start designing. 

Marinette had been wary at first. What if someone asked her why she was designing different Ladybug costumes? Then she and Tikki had come up with the genius excuse. Marinette was combining well known, comic book heroes with the styles of Ladybug and Chat Noir. And adding her own twist, of course. 

Marinette had already decided on some fingerless gloves. Not for her costume, but to help keep her mark hidden. She was having problems with makeup not helping. It would start to fade in a couple hours, and it seemed only to be getting faster. So, she needed something practical but not too out of character to hide it. Her solution, the fingerless gloves, would help her not only with hiding the mark, but would maybe help prevent all the random pencil and marker that magically appeared on her hands. 

What could she say? She was a designer. Marker and pencil was always on her hands. But enough of that, she needed to work on her suit. 

Tikki had told her that although the mark is easiest to use when uncovered, Ladybug’s costume could cover her hands if she wanted. Marinette desperately wanted some black boots, and some black gloves would also work well. But, she also wanted fashion. Of course, no cape. She had seen The Incredibles enough to know that. But maybe a little something. Ugh. Why did suit designing have to be so difficult. 

Marinette was just about to close her sketchbook when Alya let out a cheer. 

“I did it,” she exclaimed! “I finally finished the theme for my website dedicated to our new heroes. I call it- drumroll please...” Marinette tapped her fingers on her sketchbook, at the same time, rolling her eyes. Alya looked pleased before finally taking a breath. 

“The Ladyblog.” Alya turned her computer around. Marinette looked on in shock. The website was really cool, and was definitely professional looking.

“I happened to be there when Chloe was being all evil monstery, so I decided to record it,” Alya began, oblivious to Marinette’s awe. “I made up the blog as soon as I got home, and uploaded the video right away. Of course, it was a little crudely edited, and the website looked like garbage, but they used my footage for everything, because it was the only footage that existed. So, I’ve been working on making it look good all week. You wouldn’t believe how many YouTube videos I watched. And I was gonna show it to you a minute ago, when you got me thinking. Paris is under attack, so the people of Paris need something.”

Alya took a pause, taking the computer off of Marinette’s lap, where she had been scrolling, looking at everything. Alya clicked a header at the top. It had a little purple butterfly marking it. Once clicked, it brought them to a place called “Butterfly Sitings.”

“I made this to help out the people, and the heroes too. If someone sees something unusual, they can post it here. That can help people evacuate the area so no one gets hurt. And of course, I’ll give Ladybug and Chat Noir administrator accounts, so they can put stuff here to. What do you think girl?”

Marinette had am amazed look on her face. “Alya. That, that is incredible! It’ll be so useful and you can get a bit of credit while helping everyone out.” Marinette paused, and her look of wonder turned serious. “But Alya. Please don’t go looking for trouble. Film from a distance, and don’t get hurt. Then you wouldn’t be helping anybody. You got that?”

Alya looked at Marinette, obviously shocked by her response. Marinette was usually bubbly and happy all the time. Seeing her rather serious had to be a little weird. But Alya shook her head, giving Marinette a hug. 

“Of course girl! The Ladyblog wouldn’t be helping anyone if there wasn’t a reporter to run it. And I’m so glad you like it. Now, let me show you the not so serious parts.”

Alya had taken the computer again, and began showing Marinette all of the different pages. All the theories, the places for people to submit art and pictures, and of course the main blog for Alya. 

Marinette smiled. Her friend was definitely going to be a big help. But she really hoped she would stay out of trouble. People would turn heads if they realized Marinette knew the Ladyblog girl.

But that was a worry for another day. Marinette still had costumes to design! She began thinking once again about different things for herself. And also for her partner. Maybe he needed a utility belt, one that wasn’t just a tail? Or maybe-

Marinette’s thoughts were interrupted by a ringing phone. Both girls turned to see a little picture of a certain blond headed, green eyed boy. A certain one Marinette maybe had a crush on. And maybe still had their umbrella in the back of her closet. 

Alya nudged her, shaking her out of her thoughts. “What are you waiting for, girl? Answer it!”

Marinette dove towards the armrest where her phone was balanced. She hit the answer button, bringing it to her ear.

“He-hello?”

“Hi Marinette. This is Adrien. Listen, I may or may not be in a bit of a pickle. I kinda had to sneak out on the day of the Akuma attack, and I might have told my dad that you had offered me shelter at your house.” Marinette gulped. Oh goodness. 

“Anyway, my father would like to invite you over for dinner next Friday. To pay you back for letting me come over. You see my problem, don’t you?”

Marinette took a calming breath, before replying. “Yeah. I do see the problem.” Think, Marinette. Use Ladybug. Channel Ladybug. “Hey! What about if you come over after school one day, obviously before the dinner, and we can hang out. And pretend that everything that we do that day happened during the attack.”

There was a pause on the other end. “That’s a great idea Marinette!” His cheerful tone made her smile. “I’ll see what day works best, and I’ll text you so we can work this out. You’re the best. See you at school!” 

The line went dead, but Marinette continued to hold the phone to her ear. She walked toward her desk, and sat down in her chair. Alya followed her, standing over her shoulder. 

Finally, Marinette put the phone down. She slowly put her arms down on the desk. Then she started banging her head down on the desk. She knew Alya could probably hear her mumbling over and over how stupid she was. 

Alya placed a hand on the girl’s back. Marinette’s head stayed down. Alya took a breath, and Marinette could tell the girl was holding back laughter. 

“Hey girl. It’s okay. You did it. And you technically have two dates with Adrien Agreste now.”

Marinette raised her head, meeting Alya’s eyes before slamming it down on the desk one final time. The sounds of Alya’s laughter mixed with Marinette’s groans, and the sound made Tikki giggle with mirth. Her charge had definitely found a friend worth keeping. 

And, if later that night, a certain kwami happened to tease a certain girl on the subject, she just grumbled, continuing on with her sewing project. And when the fashionable fingerless gloves were finished, they were tried on. A smile finally lit up Marinette’s face, and it made Tikki smile to. 

Looking at the clock, Marinette soon realized she had 10 minutes before she was meeting her partner. Hopefully, the perfect amount of time for testing out a new ladybug design. Budding Tikki closer, Marinette opened her sketchbook, allowing Tikki to flip through them. 

Tikki has laughed at the silly markings and ramblings in the margins, and was confused at a quote with some giant glasses next to it. Marinette had vowed that as soon as they got back, she was showing Tikki the Incredibles movie. And there was a promise that it was one of the best movies ever. 

Finally, after flipping through the pages a few times, Tikki decided on a few changes. She told Marinette to calm down before she transformed, and to think on the little details of what she wanted. 

Marinette called out those special words, and felt the magic start from her hands. It wrapped around her once again, and Marinette felt free. She felt brave. She felt confident. 

She looked in the mirror at the Ladybug hero in front of her. She was delighted with the new look, and with one more glance at the clock, the back to the mirror, she summoned her yo-yo. Climbing up the ladder to her balcony, she smiled, before throwing the yo-yo and jumping into the night to join her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I’m a little tired. And I’ve got some stuff to write. So you’ll have a chapter soon. It might take a little bit, also known as not every day, but yeah. You guys are the best, thank you so much. Alright lovelies, have a doodletastic day. Until the next chapter. Bug out!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and the costume change.
> 
> ALSO A COSTUME FINALLY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appearently can’t stop writing, so here’s this chapter. I hope you guys like it. My friend and I were doodling together and kind of came up with the costume together. She created the beautiful mask, and I sort of made the rest of the costume. It’s not perfect, but it’s really cool to me. Ok. Happy reading everyone. 
> 
> XOXO DoodleBug
> 
> —/Edit/—  
> My friend has once again been awesome and helped me out by adding some art for me. Check it out!  
> https://instagram.com/p/BjnFKNOBeN3/

CHAPTER EIGHT

The moment Adrien’s Chinese teacher had left, and Natalie had given him the all clear, Adrien had booked it to the kitchens. Boy, was he glad the cooks always had the weekends off. 

The moment he was sure no one was watching, he tapped his pocket. Well, tapped isn’t really the right term. More like hit lovingly. Plagg shot out of the pocket, and flew right into Adrien’s face. 

“What’s the big idea? I was taking a nap! And napping is very important. If I don’t nap-“ Plagg stopped talking, and looked to where Adrien was pointing. 

On top of the counter sat a whole pile of Camembert cheese. Adrien watched as Plagg literally started drooling. 

“Hey. Um. Kid. What’s all the cheese for?”

“Oh? All of this?” Plagg nodded his head, without even bothering to look at Adrien. “Why, it’s this months supply of Camembert for my model snacks. One wheel a day.”

Adrien knew full well that there was more than 30 wheels of cheese sitting there. But watching Plagg acting like a begging dog was a lot funnier. 

“Kid. Alright, fine. ADRIEN, can I please please please please Please PLease PLEASE have some cheese?”

Adrien just chuckled, before picking up twenty wheels of cheese. He began walking back towards his room. Once there, he opened the door and deposited the cheese into the mini fridge. The poor thing was just barely able to close. Adrien turned around to see Plagg, almost shaking, trying to restrain himself. 

Adrien began walking back into the kitchen, trying to hold in his laughter at the floating cat, trailing him for his cheese. Adrien walked right into the kitchen, and began putting the rest of the cheese into the huge fridge. Slowly and carefully, wheel by wheel. He could feel Plagg’s patience running thin. 

Finally, there were two wheels left on the counter. Adrien had barely said “dig in” before Plagg threw himself at the cheese. Adrien would have never believed something that small could eat a whole wheel in one bite if he hadn’t seen it himself.

While Plagg was eating his cheese, Adrien looked around the kitchen. He had his first “patrol” with Ladybug tonight, and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself. He had thought about bringing something to share, but he had no clue what his lady would like. So, deciding against bringing anything, he scooped Plagg off of the counter, letting the cat sit in his hands as he made his way back to his room. 

Once the door was open, Plagg immediately flew to Adrien’s bed and passed out. Adrien just laughed, and went into his room after the cat. He knew he had a little bit of time before he had to head out, and so he went to sit at his computer. Computers. Turning the monitors on, he typed in his password and went to the Ladyblog. 

The Ladyblog was the best place to get accurate news about the superheroes. However, Adrien noticed something was different about the design compared to last night. Looking through all the tabs, he quickly noticed the one that seemed different. A little purple butterfly rested on one of the tabs. 

He quickly clicked on the link, and was shocked to find a Butterfly Sighting page. Only, it wasn’t for normal butterflies. No. This was for anything strange and unusual. The Akuma type. Parisians could say if they spotted (ha ha ha) anything that seemed like Hawkmoth was behind. 

Immediately, Adrien felt a bit better. He, and Ladybug would be able to check out things without having to be there to know. He was proud of the designer and reporter behind it. 

He knew Alya. She was a fellow new kid, and had forgiven him when Marinette had. She was rather feisty, and radiated confidence. She and Marinette had instantly become best friends. 

That was almost the relationship with his own best friend Nino. Nino had encouraged Adrien to apologize to Marinette after the gum incident. He was incredibly cool, and wanted to be a DJ. Nino also worked on his own music. Adrien had heard one of Nino’s new songs, and it was awesome! Nino definitely was going somewhere in life. He couldn’t say the same about himself. 

It was at this moment he felt something hitting his head. It made him lose his train of thought. Adrien looked up to see Plagg tapping his head. 

“Hey Kid! It’s time to go!”

Adrien glanced at the clock. He had five minutes to be at the Eiffel Tower. He could no this. 

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

——//——

Chat Noir had landed at the Eiffel Tower with minutes to spare. He sat down on the landing, and tried to play with his magic. Plagg said there was a difference between the rolling black magic he had used to destroy Chloe’s glasses and the green magic he used to summon his baton. 

He worked on just summoning a handful of the green stuff. It was kind of like confetti. In its glowing green haze, there were different little paw prints. He smiled. This magic stuff could be pretty cool. 

Speaking of magic, thanks to his super-hearing, he could hear the whoosh of a certain bug swinging around on her yo-yo. He sat still, and continued to play with the glowing green paws in his hands. 

He felt the platform vibrate as she made her landing. However, what he was not anticipating was the sound of boots clacking against the metal of the platform. He heard her clip the yo-yo to her waist, before continuing in his direction. 

“Good evening Chat Noir,” her voice practically sang, and he felt himself relax. 

Pulling on a grin, he began speaking to her in his flirty tone. “It is a good evening now, my lady, now that you’re-“ Chat stopped speaking as he finally turned all the way around. The words stopped flowing, and he knew his mouth was agape, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

Ladybug stood tall in a brand new costume. Of course, he knew it was still his lady. Her bluebell eyes shine more than ever, reflecting the light from the city below. And her raven hair was put in the same pigtails as always. She even was wearing her signature red and black. 

However, that was where the similarities ended. Where as last time she was sorting the typical skintight spandex of a superhero in red and black, this had a whole different style. 

The top of the suit started out the same, but turned to a solid black, as leggings would. There were red boots with black polka dots that ended almost at knee height. 

Added to her suit was a skirt that could only be described as a beetle ballet skirt. It was semi sheer, and looked like ladybug wings that stopped a few inches above her knees. Her hands had black gloves extending a little down the wrist. There was a hole in one, allowing her mark to show through. 

And then there was her mask. It was absolutely stunning. It was split between black and red, with the alternate color spots gracing the surface. Towards the top corners of the mask, however, the mask part faded away and just left the spots. The spots turned into ladybugs, and looked as if they were crawling across her skin to be hidden by her hair. Each of the ribbons securing her hair had a tiny ladybug balanced on the end. 

Did she look cool? Heck yeah. Did she know that? Most likely. How did he know? Maybe it was the smirk that graced her face, or the way that she cleared her throat before saying innocently,

“Hey kitty? Cat got your tongue?”

He finally found the words to speak, and started praising her costume. “My lady. Wow. You look meow-valous.”

She gave him a twirl, giggling. “Do you like it? My kwami and I ran through some designs of mine together. We ended up combining a few to get to this one.”

“It is purr-fect, LB.”

“Oh. Give me a second.” She reached into her boot, pulling out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, it had drawings all over it. “I also designed a few for you, and then copied them from my sketchbook onto a piece of paper. So I could give it to you. If you talk to your kwami, they can make it cooler for you. You know, only if you want.”

She smiled at him, and he felt his heart melt. She was the kindest person ever. He took the paper between his claws, and placed it into his pocket. Which happened to be the shallowest pocket ever, useful for nothing else. 

“Ok LB. I’ll ask him. But now, onto business.”

And there, on the Eiffel Tower, two superheroes planned how they were going to take out their foe, and how they were going to become the best heroes ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now to write whenever inspiration strikes. If you guys want to see the drawings, they might appear sometime soon. Ok. You guys are the best. Until the next chapter, Bug Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much fo reading. I’m a little unsure of where to go from here. But thanks so much!


End file.
